WHAT THE HELL?
by animewahine
Summary: The Host Club takes a vacation to the island of Oahu in order to take a break from all of the girls at the Academy. But there's trouble in paradise, as they soon find out what Kyouya has in store for them.
1. Prologue

What the hell? The Third Music Room was… Empty? It's usually bright and bustling with tons of customers/fan-girls, just waiting to be flattered and pampered by the handsome members of the Host Club. But this week, the Host Club wanted a different adventure out of the prestigious academy. They needed to see new things, go to new places, and just simply relax.

"Bun-Bun got _wet_!" A small voice cried, as its owner began running up the beach carrying a very damp rabbit.

Mori with a cordless blow-dryer rushed to the scene of the crime, instantly seizing the rabbit, attempting to make everything better.

"Be more careful next time, Hunny." Haruhi said while lying on a beach mat, ignoring Tamaki who was just ogling at the sight of Haruhi in a two-piece swimsuit. A short distance away from Tamaki and Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru were building sandcastles on the beach, getting ready to pull a prank on their Lord which would obviously include a lot of sand. Kyouya, who had foreshadowed what the two devils would be doing, had moved away from their target as fast as possible while still trying to type out the agenda for the week. The Shadow Lord continued to mumble to himself, muttering things like "No, we'd probably get kicked out of that place as soon as we set foot there." And, "Okasan and the twins are too restless for that activity." While Kyouya was still in his thinking process, a blood-curdling scream was heard throughout the whole beach as the twins finished Operation: 'Dump-Sand-on-Tamaki'. Tamaki got up and chased the twins around for at least twenty minutes with sand in everywhere imaginable including in his….

dandelion hair.

You thought we were going to say something else, WEREN'T YOU? Get your head out of the gutter dude, we aren't 50-year old perverts or anything. Just your average three-year old geniuses. Just kidding, back with the story.

"What are we going to do tomorrow Kyouya?" Haruhi asked while the three were resting after their little fun.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." He said coolly while at the same time, sounding somewhat mischievous. Haruhi had a massive sweatdrop while looking at the others, hoping that they'd get out of this vacation in one piece.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **HI. This is a collab story between two different users. Animewahine and Embrey. The first chapter, which turned out to be more of a prologue, was done by both of us. From here on we will be rotating between chapters. Anime will be doing chapters 2 , 4, 6, etc. While Embrey will be doing 3, 5, 7, etc. If you don't rate and review, we will KILL YOU. And Embrey falls off of her seat laughing._Anime just stares while laughing too. Even though that doesn't make much sense, that means you'll have loads of fun reading **my** chapters full of nonsense, RIIIIGHT?_ ... Embrey wonders what Anime plans on doing to her favorite characters. No but seriously, R&R. From the both of us, sankyu for reading! **We're really really really really really really sorry that this was a very very very short chapter, even if it's a prologue. We only had thirty minutes to write this, and we spent much of the time laughing. GOMENASAI.  
**


	2. Hangliding? SURE

**Chapter 2: Hangliding? SURE.**

**Author's Note: I don't need to tell you who the roommates are, do I? Only, Haruhi had to share a room with Tamaki and Kyouya because they didn't want to spend the extra money for a room all for Haruhi.  
**

**4:30 A.M.**

Everyone was still fast asleep, needing more rest from the long plane ride and trying to restore their energy that the burning sun took away from them yesterday. Well, not everyone.

Kyouya silently shut his bedroom door, getting an early start for the day. _Even though I don't like the idea of getting revenge in such a foolhardy way, it's for their own good._ Kyouya thought to himself._ I can never forgive them for what they did. EVER._

**Flashback: End of the school year party**

The Third Music Room was heavily decorated, music playing, and people were having a wonderful time. Even though they stopped accepting customers the day before, the girls still came to each of the hosts and were being treated to their every whim. After his customers left, Kyouya continued to tap the keys on his laptop, counting the total amount of money the Host Club had received for the whole year. Taking advantage of the fact that Kyouya had his guard down, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru wanted to make this party a one to remember. And so they wanted to have a little memory of totally humiliating Kyouya, something no one had ever witnessed before. They had been bothering Kyouya for the entire week, playing mini pranks on him like setting a whoopee cushion on the seat that he was going to sit on, or putting a bucket of water on the top of the door so that when Kyouya opened it the water would get all over him, the predictable stuff.

After the three troublemakers were finished arguing on how they should go about this special mission, they decided to put their prank into action. When Hikaru and Tamaki gave him the signal, Kaoru walked over to Kyouya to engage him in a long conversation.

"Hey Kyouya, have a minute?" Kyouya stopped typing, looking up at Kaoru.

"Sure, what is it?" Kaoru smirked, knowing that he'd exasperate Kyouya in no time.

"Did the chicken or the egg come first?" Kyouya was slightly shocked, not expecting a question like this from Kaoru. Hikaru maybe, but Kaoru? Kaoru's the smarter out of the bunch after all.

"Kyouya asked a little suscpicious of the random questions being asked.

"That's an unanswerable question at the moment. It's usually based on people's opinions." Kaoru said with a fake sweatdrop. Kaoru's become a great liar, probably from hanging around with Hikaru too much…

Kaoru knew that he would answer the question hastily so that he could get back to his work, but he had more in store for Kyouya.

"Well, who created the Japanese language?"

"How would I know?"

"YOU KNOW EVERYTHING KYOUYA!"

"I guess not."

"Fine, what's the meaning of life?" Kaoru asked starting to get a little impatient.

"…No one knows the meaning of life Kaoru."

Tamaki and Hikaru were right behind Kyouya, letting Kaoru know his job was done.

"Heh, you're right as always Kyouya. Well ja!!!" Kaoru said while running to the couch holding a camera.

"…Okay…" the confused Ohtori mumbled. Right after that, Hikaru dumped a whole cooler full of ice down Kyouya's shirt while Tamaki put a party hat on him. Kaoru took the picture and pulled a piece of string attached to the ceiling causing a banner to come down saying in big blue letters, "WE FOOLED YOU KYOUYA!!!" while everyone blew those party favor things that the rest of the Host Club was handing out during the prank. They didn't even know why they were blowing the things until that day right before the party in front of the two huge doors. Confetti and balloons started falling everywhere.

Now, Kyouya's outer appearance was still calm, cool, and collected. But on the inside, he was burning with anger. _They could've gotten my laptop wet…one day guys, one day you are going DOWN._ Kyouya mentally told himself.

"Oh you guys, smart plan. I shall _reward_ you with something later on." Kyouya said with a very convincing smile, that also said, "YOU BETTER LOCK YOU BEDROOM DOORS TONIGHT JERKS." But the three were too blinded by the fact that they just PWNED Kyouya to notice the second meaning.

"Ah, Okasan, it's good to be fooled every once in a while, ne?" Tamaki said to Kyouya while handing him a spare shirt and towel.

"Hai, well, I'm going to go and change now. How much ice did you pour on me anyways?" Kyouya asked as sweetly as he could.

"Oh, about four or five of those big packs they sell at the commoner stores." Hikaru explained cheerfully. Boy was Kyouya really dying on the inside. He needed to vent his anger on something, so he did something very out of character and hit his head on the table he was working on for about a minute until he had a huge migrane. After, he took his laptop and his change of clothes with him to the bathroom.

"If they want to play dirty, that's fine with me." Kyouya looked for a certain website and printed something out, while waiting for it he contentedly smiled to himself. When he came out of the bathroom, he told the Host Club the great news.

"Guess what guys? We're going to Hawaii tomorrow for a whole week." Kyouya said while

**End of Flashback**

_There's enough time to get breakfast_. Kyouya told himself while pressing the elevator button to the lobby.

**7:00 A.M.**

**BEEEEEP!!!!** A huge alarm resounded through three rooms of the hotel. Need I say whose rooms the secret alarms were planted in? Everyone interestingly came outside of their rooms at the exact same time, while looking at one another like, "WTF IS GOING ON?! IT'S SEVEN IN THE F&!$ MORNING!!!" Well, maybe except for Mori.

"Rise in shine guys." Kyouya said happily to them. Everyone glared at Kyouya intensely. "Today, I've decided that we'd all have fun hangliding." If looks could burn holes in your body, well, Kyouya would have one UGLY face right now. But after five seconds, they all strangely had smiles across their faces.

"Hangliding? SURE KYOUYA, that's a GOOD JOKE." Everyone said magically at the same time while laughing nervously. They all were either afraid of heights, or some way of flying. So to put it simply, they were having a one way ticket to hell.

Five hours later, all seven of them found themselves on a mountain in a very deep valley with more than enough room to do their activity. Hunny, Bun-Bun, and Mori went on one hanglider and Hikaru and Kaoru shared one. The other three went separately, mostly because Kyouya wanted to go by himself, and Haruhi rejected Tamaki's begging to ride with him. After they got their gear ready and stood at the top of the mountain for three very silent minutes, Kyouya broke the silence.

"Well, who's brave enough to go first?" Everyone looked at each other with eyes full of fear, hoping someone would just get it over with.

"Kyouya, since it was your idea, we'd be honored if you went first." Haruhi said as politely as she could.

"Actually Haruhi, I was wondering if you could go first. I'll give you giant tuna if you do." Kyouya said with another one of those oh-so-dandy smiles while holding the huge fish up.

Haruhi gulped. Maybe she should just get it over with, which would show the others that it wouldn't be so bad after all. Plus she would get what she had always desired! "Okay, I'll do it for the tuna!" Haruhi said with a determined face on." So she jumped off with grace and glided like there was no tomorrow to the landing area.

"Hey guys I don't know why we were so scared!! It's so awesome!!" Haruhi said while waving at everyone from the ground.

It all happened too fast for Tamaki to react to his precious daughter going first.

"Okasan, our beautiful daughter could've gotten hurt!! And this is such a dangerous thing to do, what if she got a broken leg?! WHAT IF SHE GOT TWO BROKEN LEGS!! We should've taken extra safety precautions kneepads, elbow pads, everything to keep her safe!!!" Blah, blah, blah, the teenage boy kept ranting on about being safe, not sorry. Kyouya just kept looking at his manicured fingernails while looking as if he didn't care about Tamaki's little tantrum.

"I am so sorry Otosan, but this is for the best." Kyouya said calmly as he pushed Tamaki down the mountain. But of course he made sure that Tamaki was holding his hangilder first. I wouldn't NEVER be that mean, gosh!

"I mean really, we have to be more aware of this Kyouya!!" The oblivious blonde thought he was still whining to Kyouya for five whole seconds until he realized he was soaring through the air like a graceful eagle!! Actually, more like a penguin that's trying to fly… which they can't for those of you who didn't know.

"Oh, I already went off the mountain…F$#!!!!!!!" The canary haired boy shouted to the whole world. As Tamaki turned his head to the left, he saw two redheads about eight feet away from him acting like two shrieking 4-year-old girls who just saw the scariest horror movie in the world.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE?!" Tamaki shouted freaking out.

"KYOUYA THREATENED US TO LOCK US IN A HUGE ROOM WITH BIG HAIRY TARANTULAS!!!!! WE HAVE A FEELING HE CAN DO IT TOO!!!!" The two said with tears streaming down their faces. Tamaki just sweatdropped as he soon realized they were going to hit the ground in one second. All he could do was join with the twins in the screaming party as the each of them made a huge face plant into the ground. Haruhi had a massive sweat drop and just shook her head in disappointment, waiting silently for the others. Mori along with Hunny and Bun-Bun flew down next to Haruhi while landing on the twins and Tamaki. Kyouya soon followed after, and secretly gave himself a pat on the back for completing his first phase of 'Get Revenge on Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru'.

"Well since these three apparently broke some bones here and there, I guess we'll just have to head back to the hotel and relax for the rest of the day. Besides, I've got a much more exciting day planned out for tomorrow. I know you'll all love it." Kyouya said merrily (Well, as merrily as Kyouya can get). An evil glint appeared across the lens of his glasses, which made the others cringe in fear. The seven people who were not Kyouya were starting to think that he had a completely different side of him, one that would be so terrorizing and threatening that it would probably make three particular people wish they never tried to push Kyouya and see how much he could take out of them, because they never would guess what would happen the next day…

**Author's Note:**

_Hi everybody, I gotta make this really fast. Hope you liked this chapter, and if you thought it was crappy, that's okay too…I guess. I'm not going to beg you to review, but if you can take a little bit of your time to say how you feel about it so far, I'll try updating more. I'll even make Embrey update constantly too, for she and I are total procrastinators…so that's it for now, hope you enjoyed it. Ja minna san!!_

* * *

Hello, Embrey here (shhh, don't tell) just to give you a little sneak-peek of my chapter!  


"Brother, are you sure of this?" Kaoru's tentative whisper could be heard as he stood up, pulling on blue jeans.

Hikaru simply looked at Kaoru, a faint look of disbelief on his face. "Kaoru, trust me! We're going to get back at that, that, that _blackmailer_ if it's the last thing we do!" His face had by now contorted into a look of pure fury. And it wasn't too surprising. Hikaru had, by now, made it clear that he was the more energetic, immature, and, dare I say, brainless twin.

"Hikaru! All Kyouya said yesterday that he would put us in a room with tarantulas! Do you honestly think that little threat is worth it?" Wailed Kaoru as loudly as he could without waking anyone in the other rooms up; by now, Kaoru had thought about it, and concluded that Kyouya just wanted to scare them off the cliff. Where would he get about 25-50 tarantulas in _Hawaii_?


	3. It's Not Over

"Brother, are you sure of this?" Kaoru's tentative whisper could be heard as he stood up, pulling on blue jeans.

Hikaru simply looked at Kaoru, a faint look of disbelief on his face. "Kaoru, trust me! We're going to get back at that, that, that _blackmailer_ if it's the last thing we do!" His face had by now contorted into a look of pure fury. And it wasn't too surprising. Hikaru had, by now, made it clear that he was the more energetic, immature, and, dare I say, brainless twin. He definitely wasn't below revenge.

"Hikaru! All Kyouya said yesterday that he would put us in a room with tarantulas! Do you honestly think that little threat is worth it?" Wailed Kaoru as loud as he could without waking anyone in the other rooms up; by now, Kaoru had thought about it, and concluded that Kyouya just wanted to scare them off the cliff. Where would Kyouya get about 25-50 tarantulas in _Hawaii_, of all places?

"But it was still a threat," said Hikaru hotly, almost glaring at his brother. It was obvious that he didn't like Kyouya even joking about sending a bunch of tarantulas to wreak havoc on the mental states of him and his brother. "You were scared too, you know. So you can't say that you're completely against going through with my brilliant plan."

"Yes, well…" Kaoru was at a loss for words. His brother had hit the nail on the head. Kaoru was scared when Kyouya threatened them, and he did bear a slight grudge. But, really, was a (somewhat) harmless threat worth it?

Hikaru pulled on a jacket, who knew it could be so cold in the morning, especially in Hawaii? And stuck out his hand towards Kaoru, "Do you have it?"

Kaoru groaned. "Brother," he whined, looking at Hikaru pleadingly, his eyes plainly saying, 'do we really have to do this?'

"Kaoru," warned Hikaru, "give it to me!"

"Hikaru," Kaoru whined again, sounding a little bit like a puppy begging for some food. He took a step away from his brother trying to keep some distance between them, but that only made Hikaru follow Kaoru in hot pursuit.

"Please, Kaoru? If we get caught I _promise_ that I'll say I forced you into doing it!" Kaoru knew that Hikaru was only saying that to get him to give him the room key. Kaoru also knew that Hikaru knew Kaoru would never let him take all the blame for something that they both participated in, even if Kaoru didn't want to do it in the first place. There was too much sibling loyalty between them.

"No," Kaoru sighed, handing the key over to Hikaru. "I'll help you. If I have to be a part of this, I might as well take just as much of the blame."

Hikaru grinned, a minor look of triumph flitted over his face. "You just don't want me to get in trouble by myself." He told Kaoru, heading for the door. Kaoru followed, and as he exited the room, Hikaru bowed; the leader of the twins' latest scheme had his left hand behind is back, holding the door open, and his right sticking out, showing his brother the direction in which he must go to exit the room.

Kaoru veered right, heading to room 8409, which was now inhabited by the sleeping Kyouya, Tamaki, and Haruhi. Stopping in front of the beige-colored door, he stared at it, waiting a few seconds for his brother to arrive, who was now carrying the key, or rather _a_ key to the room.

Well, how, you may ask, did these little devils manage to get their little claws on a room key to _Kyouya's_ room? Well, it's all really just a matter of acting.

_Flashback – Yesterday, after Dinner_

"Can you read that?" Tamaki pointed to a small red sign with white lettering engraved onto it. The sign read, 'Maximum Capacity: 1,500 lbs.'

Haruhi glanced at it, and smiled. "Yes." Her response caused Tamaki to look at her, wide-eyed.

"You can read _English_?" Gasped Tamaki, unable to take his eyes off Haruhi… again.

Haruhi giggled, "Of course not, Tamaki!"

"Then how did you…? How could you…?" Tamaki sputtered, still staring.

"_Look_." She raised her hand, pointing at the sign like Tamaki, a bubbly smile plastered on her face.

Tamaki looked at the sign again, "What? …_Oh_," below the English, in smaller letters, the message was written in Japanese. Tamaki's hand hit his forehead as he realized he just made a complete fool of himself.

The elevator made a small _Ding!_ noise as they reached the eighth floor. The heavy metal doors opened smoothly, sliding to the side, and the screens on both the upper right and left hand sides of the elevator read '8' in red dotted numbers.

"Come on, Hunny." Mori took Hunny's hand, and led him to the left, where their room was.

"Bye, Hunny-Sempai, Mori-Sempai!" Haruhi called after them, waving her hand in the air, though she really didn't need to bother doing so. Neither Mori nor Hunny turned around to wave back.

Tamaki waved, and started to walking towards a hallway to the right, "Come on, Haruhi, Kyouya," he growled Kyouya's name, still unable to forgive him for pushing him off the cliff. "Let's go get some sleep." Kyouya started to follow Tamaki, and then Haruhi. But Hikaru caught Haruhi's hand as Kaoru spoke up.

"Oh, Haruhi, can we, ask you something?" Kaoru's voice seemed calm, but he was a bit tentative about what he was about to do. Tamaki and Kyouya turned around to look at Kaoru and Hikaru, Tamaki looked a bit irritated, and sleepy.

Haruhi looked at Kaoru for a second, then to Hikaru, a look of suspicion on her face. "Uh, sure," she turned around to face Tamaki and Kyouya, "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up!" she called as they quickly turned to leave. "Well, what do you want?" Haruhi asked, yawning.

"Well, you know how you have a spare key to your room…" Hikaru started.

"We were just wondering," Kaoru continued.

"If it isn't too much trouble…"

"That maybe…"

"If you would let us…"

"We could…"

"Possibly…"

"_Hopefully_…"

"Oh, just shut up already!" Haruhi groaned, staring at them. It was quite obvious that they wanted to be the lucky ones to be able to hold onto the spare key to room 8409, and it was more than obvious that they were trying to sound innocent as they asked her if they could hold it. Buttering her up, was what they were doing. And she knew it. "Why do you want the room key, anyway? Why do you want to be responsible for it?"

"Well, if you want to be rude on a vacation, go ahead." Hikaru crossed his arms and looked a bit disappointed and angry at Haruhi.

"Look, if you weren't going to give it to us, who were you going to give it to?" Kaoru already knew the answer; he just needed to buy his brother more time to figure out a way to get Haruhi to give up the key. They had both decided earlier that it would be better for Hikaru to do most of the persuading.

"Mori," Haruhi simply said, sighing. "Look, how bad to you actually want this key? What use is it to you?" She began interrogating the twins. Could it be that she was, no, impossible… or not? Was she… Giving in? Was she actually considering giving the twins the key?

"Well…" Kaoru was at a loss for words. He didn't expect to have to explain himself. He prayed to god that Hikaru could think of something, and then, faster than you could say 'buttercup', his prayer was answered.

"You see, I want to see if room keys really only work on one room. You know, since they aren't really a key, just a piece of plastic. So, since you have an extra key, I thought that it would be easiest just to use yours on our door, you know, so we can, test our theory and see if hour hypothesis was correct!." Hikaru grinned, Kaoru started at his brother, looking quite proud, and Haruhi bent over laughing, her arm sticking out in the direction of Hikaru, hand holding the room key. She obviously found the most idiotic reason in the world _funny_, and Haruhi had bought it. Well, knowing Hikaru, he really might have actually wondered whether or not room keys work on different rooms. You never know what to expect from neither Kaoru or Hikaru. Taking the room key from Haruhi, the twins went in the direction that Kyouya and Tamaki had gone earlier, both grinning. Due to a very bizarre stroke of brilliance that had just so happened to have gone through Hikaru's mind, they now had Kyouya's room key. Making their plan fully operational.

_End Flashback_

_Beep._

The door's look made a soft noise as Hikaru inserted the key into the lock. Slowly, and as quietly as humanly possible, he opened the door, and went inside of the room; Kaoru tailing him very closely.

"There!" Hikaru pointed to the round table in the far corner of the room. Next to the white lamp sat a rectangular, black object: Kyouya's laptop computer. The little devil grinned, made his way silently across the room, picked up the laptop, opened the sliding glass door that led to the balcony, stepped outside, and…

took out a roll of masking tape.

While Hikaru covered the laptop with several layers of tape, Kaoru was inside, going through Kyouya's suitcase, looking for anything, erm, _personal_ while shooting nervous glances at the two beds just a few feet away from him at the very moment.

"Kaoru, do you have something we can use?" Hikaru hissed, sticking his head into the hotel room.

"Hai!" Kaoru pulled a few pieces of clothing out from the bottom of Kyouya's suitcase, looking extremely nervous. But, as he looked out of the glass door leading to the balcony, he was torn between telling off Hikaru, and congratulating him with a hug. The sight was absolutely wonderful, and yet a bit horrifying at the same time. Suspended from the balcony belonging to the room above Kyouya's was his most prized possession: his laptop. There were several ropes of tape keeping half of it suspended above the balcony, while the other half was over the balcony railing, hanging above the well-manicured hotel grounds about 30 or so feet below it.

"Hikaru!" Gasped Kaoru as he quietly stood up and gave Hikaru what he had taken from Kyouya's suitcase. Hikaru took the clothes quickly, and pinned them to a piece of string he had suspended across the balcony. Stepping backwards, so he could see his masterpiece, he grinned.

"Right, let's go, now, Kaoru." Hikaru exited the balcony, closed the door, and started towards the door when a sleepy voice spoke up.

"Ka-Ka-Kaoru?" Yawned Tamaki, rubbing his eyes with his forearm, "What're you doing in here?" Tamaki sat up suddenly, eyes wide open, and they just got larger as he stared at Kaoru, and then to Hikaru, looking at them as if they were suddenly growing extra body parts. "You're not supposed to be in here!" He exclaimed as the thought just entered his mind.

"Er… Well…" Both Kaoru and Hikaru were frozen where they were. They were screwed if they stayed, and they would still be screwed if they left. So… What were they to do? Get a plane to Ecuador and stay in hiding until they were sure Kyouya forgot they existed which they were sure would never, ever happen?

Suddenly, movement from Haruhi's bed could be seen. "Tamaki?" She blinked her eyes a few times, and they soon widened like Tamaki's as she caught sight of the twins. She then glanced at the clock, and the it told her that the time was, without a doubt, 5:00 am. After staring at the clock for a few moments, she turned her head nervously in Kaoru's direction, knowing she'd get a more truthful answer from him than from his brother. "What're you doing in our room at _5 am?_"  
Haruhi's victim stared at the ground, then the ceiling, then Hikaru – whose gaze lingered nervously on Kyouya. "Well… We were… Just sort of… Planning on… You know… Doing nothing _that bad_," hah, 'nothing that bad'; that was a lie. He knew it, she knew it, and surely even Tamaki knew it.

"Really, now? Kaoru, so, you and Hikaru just decided to go on a very early morning stroll into our hotel room?" She said in a sardonic tone, her gaze very stone-like.

"Well, yeah, stroll around the hotel, you know, like normal people. Then sort of enter your room, casually, and just sort of hangallofKyouya'spersonalandmostprizedpossesionsoutonthebalcony." Kaoru said quickly, staring at the ground as if it were the most interesting inanimate object in the world.

"Hang all of _what_?" Haruhi nearly shrieked, jerking Kyouya awake. Kyouya, unlike Tamaki and Haruhi, was quick to realize the Kaoru and Hikaru was there, and, also unlike Tamaki and Haruhi, noticed that his stuff was out on the balcony, suspended into the air with masking tape, string, and clothespins. Something ended up coming out of his mouth. But it didn't sound very human. It seemed more animal-like, and made Kyouya sound like he wanted to eat something very viciously and not leave anything but the bones behind.

"Hikaru… Kaoru…"

"Y-yes? Kyouya?" The twins' voices were a bit high and they sort of looked like a rampaging buffalo were heading for them.

"What is my stuff doing out on the balcony? I don't remember putting any of it out there last night." Kyouya continued to growl, his gaze still set on his laptop, which was still hanging dangerously from the above balcony.

"Well, you see… We, sort of… Put it there." Hikaru seemed to have lost all pride.

Kyouya's head turned to face Hikaru, a sickening, and obviously forced smile plastered on his face. "Oh, I see…" His voice, now more controlled, sounded a bit sweeter. But that only scared the twins even more. "And, just who thought of that brilliant plan?" Kyouya stood up, and headed for the balcony, his movements were a bit rigid, but it was obvious he was trying to control himself.

Neither twin said anything, obviously reluctant to put one in the spotlight.

"Oh, so, none of you wish to speak?"

Both twins nodded frantically, hoping their interrogation wouldn't last too long.

"Well, then. I guess that settles it." Kyouya let his anger out on the masking tape covering his laptop as he angrily, no, furiously tore it off and sent large pieces of it flying off the edge of the balcony. "I guess I'll never know, so you can just leave."

Again, both twins acted in unison: they stared in disbelief at the Shadow Lord.

"I _said_ that you could both _leave_. _Now_," Kyouya's voice became a bit irritated, and he began ripping articles of clothing from the makeshift clothesline with such ferocity that you could practically see flames emitting from him as he stared, his gaze unwavering, at the two who caused him such trouble. And, seeing him in such a state nearly scared them out of their skin, for they quickly left the room soon after Kyouya dismissed them, walking very quickly back to their rooms.

* * *

"MORI-I!" Hunny wailed from in front of a counter, he was too short, and only his forehead was able to reach above the top. 

"What?" Mori picked up Hunny, and looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Can I have one of _those_?" Hunny pointed something that was being held by a man behind the counter. The man was holding a paper cone, like an ice-cream cone. But, instead of where ice-cream would normally sit, there was a something vertically striped with red, blue, and yellow. There were a lot of children crowed around the counter, and their mothers were all rushing to get them a cone as they begged, but the man could only work so fast. They could hear voices shouting things like, "I want vanilla!" and "Ohhhh, orange cream, mommy, please? Orange cream?" while one kid started screaming, seeing as his order hadn't come out as quickly as he wanted to.

"WHERE IS IT? I WANT MINE! GIVE ME MINE!" shouted the boy, who looked no older than six. He was pounding his fists on the nearest chair, face red, mouth wide open as shrieks emitted from them, deafening the surrounding crowd.

"Alright, what was your order?" The man behind the counter cooed, trying to calm down his most uncontrollable customer.

"I wanted lemon lime with watermelon and ice-cream in the center!" said the boy to the man, the boy's face was hard, and he looked as if he had been waiting days and days for his order to finally be recognized.

"Alright, then. Comin' right up," the man behind the counter quickly turned around, picked up a cone the same shape as everything else he was serving, only, it was pure white. After staring at the white cone for a few more seconds, he realized it was ice. Like a snow cone. Only, the ice looked a lot finer. The man poured some light green syrup onto the ice on one half, and a green syrup a little darker than the previous one on the other half. Sticking a white straw and small plastic spoon in the treat, he handed it to the boy, who snatched it away greedily, wolfing it down quickly. The man sighed, and tended to his other customers. Meanwhile, Mori and Hunny waited patiently on the side as the man filled the orders of all the other screaming and non-screaming children. After about ten or so minutes, he finished all of the orders, and he looked quite tired. Noticing Mori and Hunny looking at him expectantly, he walked towards them, smiling. The man obviously appreciated how they had been silent and very patient during the whole 'rush-hour' bit of the day.

"Hello, there," His voice was very friendly, and he sounded like the type of guy that had a lot of friends. "What would you like to order?"

Hunny's face broke into a ridiculous grin. "Can I have…" he paused to look at the rainbow-colored menu that was hung on the back wall of the little shave-ice bar. "Banana, root beer, strawberry, watermelon, vanilla, orange cream, and lime?" Hunny looked at the man happily, hoping that his order wasn't too much.

The man chuckled, "You got quite a sweet tooth, there, eh? How old are you?" Hunny answered him, and the man looked back, a bit surprised. "A senior… huh. You don't look much older than some of the keiki I was servin' earlier." The man turned around and started up a silver machine, the machine soon made minute ice shavings fall into a small Styrofoam bowl. As he made Hunny his treat, Mori looked at the man, an expression bearing the very faint look of confusion on his face. _Keiki_? What kind of a word was that? After a few minutes of thinking, he concluded that it was some sort of a nice Hawaiian word, seeing as they were in Hawaii, it would probably be common for them to come across someone who speaks a little Hawaiian every now and then.

"Here you go, that'll be $3.05." The man set down the bowl, a rainbow-colored ice mountain was in the middle. Mori handed the money to the man, and brought Hunny over to a table near the hotel's lagoon, where Haruhi and Tamaki were swimming, and the twins, surprisingly, were just standing near the deep end, shooting nervous glances at Kyouya every few minutes or so. Hunny sat down, and immediately stirred his shave ice, blending all of the colors together. At first it was quite pretty, seeing the orange mix with the red, the blue with the green. But, eventually, as he continued to mix the colors, they stated to mix with the wrong colors: brown with yellow, green with orange. Suddenly, you couldn't differentiate one color from the other, for they all turned into one murky olive green puddle.

"That looks a little depressing." Haruhi was leaning over the table, holding a towel around her body, looking into Hunny's concoction.

"Oh…" Hunny looked a little sad. His once happy rainbow-colored ice mountain was now a depressing moss colored puddle-soup thing.

Haruhi noticed the expression on Hunny's face, and felt bad for him. "Hunny, I'm sure that just because it _looks_ a little bad doesn't mean that it _tastes_ bad! Try it, you might like it!"

A small smile slowly made its way across Hunny's face. _Of course_! Haruhi was brilliant. Something didn't have to look good for it to taste good! He took his spoon, dipped it in the shave-ice-soup, and took a bite. He grinned like a Wildman. It was absolutely delicious. He continued to take spoonful after spoonful until it was all gone. But, just as he finished, Kyouya stood up, holding a paper.

"Everyone, I have the agenda for today." He announced, setting the paper happily down on the table. "We will all get to experience a nice part of the Hawaiian culture today! Now, I've paired everyone together, there will be three groups, just as there are three rooms, and the groups will do _whatever I've assigned them to do_. No objections, and no asking to change, okay?" Everyone nodded, though the twins were a bit hesitant to cooperate.

Looking down at the paper, everyone saw their names, and an activity next to it.

**Haruhi and Tamaki –**_Ukulele Lessons_

**Mori and Hunny –**_ Hawaiian Cooking Lessons_

**Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyouya –**_ Surf Lessons_

"What's the 'ukulele'?" Tamaki asked, looking down at the paper, confused.

"The ukulele is a Hawaiian instrument, much like a guitar, just smaller, has a much higher sound, and sports four strings, like a violin." Kyouya explained. Then, he turned to face Hikaru and Kaoru, ready to explain what the cause of their unfortunate deaths would be. "We will be having surf lessons. You should know what it is, right? Well, I thought that you two would very much enjoy (breaking your necks via unfortunately falling off the surfboard and landing headfirst on a very rocky and sharp coral reef) learning how to surf from one of the hotel's best teachers!" Kyouya grinned, a but it was a devilish grin. An evil grin.

**

* * *

A sort of chapter epilogue:** Later that day, Kaoru and Hikaru came back alive (hah, just barely) from their surf lesson absolutely soaking from head to toe in water (well, they were in the water all day…). Their sort of lion's mane-colored hair was tangled with sand caught in the knots. They looked thoroughly exhausted, eyes drooping, using each other for support. The looked like a very gloomy sight. But, behind them, Kyouya looked about as happy as Kyouya could get (hmmm… I wonder how happy that exactly is…). He had a smile on his face, his eyes were glittering, and he looked like he had just climbed to the top of Mount Everest in a day. He was very, very, very, _veryveryvery_ proud of himself. Later that day, Kaoru and Hikaru came back alive (hah, just barely) from their surf lesson absolutely soaking from head to toe in water (well, they were in the water all day…). Their sort of lion's mane-colored hair was tangled with sand caught in the knots. They looked thoroughly exhausted, eyes drooping, using each other for support. The looked like a very gloomy sight. But, behind them, Kyouya looked about as happy as Kyouya could get (hmmm… I wonder how happy that exactly is…). He had a smile on his face, his eyes were glittering, and he looked like he had just climbed to the top of Mount Everest in a day. He was very, very, very, proud of himself. 

Shave-Ice – Pretty much a snow-cone, just the ice is shaven a lot finer in shave-ice than in a snow-cone, the ice is much more like snow.

Keiki – The Hawaiian word for 'children.'

* * *

**Author's Note:** Eheheh. Sorry this chapter came out so late! For one, I've never written a chapter for anything that was longer than five pages (this one's seven), and furthermore, FanFiction was just being a b----h to both me and Anime, so we couldn't post the chapter for three or four days. I know this chapter focused mainly on Kao & Hika, but I couldn't help myself (and, hey, I added a part with Mori and Hunny as the stars!). I just love them. -nervous laugh- Anyway, I know this chapter ending was abrubt, but I ended that way because I was tired of typing, seeing as I redid it about three times (I was actually planning two more events, but then the chapter would have gone into like, eighteen, maybe twenty pages, and I'm not up for that yet), but, just so I could answer most questions about the ending, I added a sort-of epilogue. I don't know exactly how many of you are familiar with Hawaiian vocabulary, so I'll be adding all terms at the bottom of the chapter, for reference when I used a Hawaiian word. Please review, and tell me anything I can fix when it comes to writing. If you want me to go for longer chapters, please say so, I'm more than willing to. R&&R, Si Vou Plait? 


End file.
